


Bittersweet

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin dormiva beatamente nel letto di suo fratello maggiore.<br/>Era rincasato tardi dopo un'uscita notturna e puzzava di birra...</p><p>Balin, nel notare il suo letto occupato, sospirò.</p><p>Era rimasto alzato ad aspettarlo ma quel farabutto aveva ben pensato di usare la finestra per intrufolarsi in casa ed evitare la porta e la sicura ramanzina che gli avrebbe fatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Titolo:** Bittersweet  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Dwalin, Balin  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, Incest, Lemon, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 1091  
 **Note: 1.** Non amo l'incesto ma per Dwalin e Balin faccio eccezione. Mi fanno impazzire! TAT  
 **2.** La ff è ambientata nel passato, con i due fratelli giovani.  
Potrebbero risultare OOC, anche se ce l'ho messa tutta per renderli al meglio. XD  
 **3.** Dedicata al mio amore che ama tanto Dwalin.  
Io amo te~

**__ **

Dwalin dormiva beatamente nel letto di suo fratello maggiore.  
Era rincasato tardi dopo un'uscita notturna e puzzava di birra...

Balin, nel notare il suo letto occupato, sospirò.

Era rimasto alzato ad aspettarlo ma quel farabutto aveva ben pensato di usare la finestra per intrufolarsi in casa ed evitare la porta e la sicura ramanzina che gli avrebbe fatto.

\- Vorrà dire che dormirò nel tuo letto. - disse il maggiore, scostando le coperte ed entrando nel giaciglio di Dwalin.

Sentì subito il forte odore del nano invadergli il naso e fargli girare leggermente la testa; non sapeva da quanto tempo il profumo di suo fratello aveva iniziato a fargli quello strano effetto...

Si permise di osservarlo nella semi-oscurità della loro stanza: i muscoli ben delineati, la pelle intaccata da cicatrici e ferite - i suoi addestramenti erano durissimi -, i suoi "particolari" capelli, le sue labbra e infine...

Balin fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi e a prendere un profondo respiro per cercare di calmarsi.  
Era tutto sbagliato: quelle sensazioni, il suo battito cardiaco alterato, quell'insano desiderio di avvicinarsi al corpo di Dwalin e toccarlo, baciarlo se possibile...

Scosse la testa, cacciando via quei pensieri sempre meno opportuni, e quando tornò con lo sguardo sul corpo atletico di Dwalin notò la sua virilità e fu scosso da un lungo brivido che gli percorse tutta la schiena.

\- Da chi hai preso questa assurda abitudine di dormire nudo, fratello? - lo interrogò, cercando ancora di allontanare l'insana voglia di avvicinarsi al corpo dell'altro nano.

\- Lo faccio per farti osservare meglio, fratello. - disse Dwalin ghignando e poggiandosi su un fianco, fissando gli occhi verso Balin che restò muto e immobile.

\- Eri... Sveglio? - chiese con voce nervosa e tremante.  
Come aveva potuto non accorgersene? Suo fratello era sveglio e... Si era accorto dei suoi sguardi!

Che Dwalin avesse compreso?  
Che avesse recepito i suoi pensieri? Capito le sue oscene intenzioni?

\- Lo stavi guardando, vero?  
Tutte le nane vorrebbero guardarlo!  
È grande quanto una delle mie asce. - la voce bassa di Dwalin fece tremare suo fratello che però, grazie al suo immenso autocontrollo, non si tradì né con gesti né con parole di fronte a quella svolta inaspettata dei fatti.

\- Invece di vantarti, dormi. - Balin si sforzò di sorridere nonostante sentiva una forte morsa attorcigliare il suo stomaco.

\- Invece di parlare...  
Osserva. -

Dwalin afferrò la propria erezione, cominciando a pomparla con una mano.  
Più la ruvida e callosa pelle sfregava sull'asta più essa diventava dura e cresceva.

Balin cercò di chiudere le palpebre, di voltarsi, di ammonire un comportamento simile da parte di suo fratello ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu abbassare i suoi pantaloni il necessario per liberare la sua erezione, tanto dura da fargli male.

"È immorale." si ripeteva in testa continuando però a osservare la punta dell'indice di Dwalin giocare a disegnare piccoli cerchi sul glande e poi sfregare forte sulla punta, facendo grugnire il guerriero dal piacere.

Era osceno.  
E gli piaceva terribilmente...

Balin aprì la bocca per prendere più ossigeno - respirare solo dal naso non gli bastava più - e Dwalin, senza chiedere il permesso, raggiunse il fratello e avvicinò l'erezione alle sue labbra.

\- Sei sempre bravo con la lingua...  
Dammi un'ulteriore dimostrazione. -  
Il nano più grande avvampò; non era la prima volta che faceva certe cose - lui e Thorin avevano sperimentato qualcosa insieme - ma farle con Dwalin...

\- Tu... Temo che abbia bevuto troppo.  
E la birra ti fa venire strane e poco intelligenti idee. -

\- Tsk! - commentò il guerriero afferrando Balin per i capelli e costringendolo ad avvicinare il viso al suo membro - La birra mi fa solo venire una gran voglia di fotterti, fratello! - precisò facendo emettere a Balin un singulto mentre strusciava sulle sue labbra l'erezione.

Ci volle poco per farlo cedere: il membro turgido di Dwalin premeva e sfiorava sensualmente le sue labbra, cercando di invitarlo a partecipare ai giochi.

Balin si maledì ma tirò fuori la lingua e cominciò a leccare timidamente l'erezione di suo fratello.

Dwalin si permise di osservarlo per qualche istante, beandosi di quelle lappate e dei piccoli baci che Balin lasciava ogni tanto lungo la sua asta.

Era perfetto.  
Dolce, premuroso, saggio, intelligente, di buone maniere e abile guerriero...  
E scoprire che fosse anche un amante degno di questo nome fece tremare Dwalin dal desiderio.

\- Apri la bocca... - mormorò con voce roca, penetrandolo e spingendosi in lui fino a sfiorargli l'ugola.

Balin cercò di respirare dal naso per non soffocare ma era ormai in balia di Dwalin e del suo sfrenato desiderio.

Non si stupì più di tanto quando il fratello cominciò a fottergli la bocca con foga, trattenendolo per la nuca e i capelli contro il suo pube.  
Neanche i gemiti soffocati sul suo membro fecero scemare l'intensità dei movimenti del nano più giovane che, solo quando abbassò lo sguardo verso il viso di Balin - arrossato e rigato dalle lacrime - si arrestò bruscamente e venne nella sua bocca.

\- Per Mahal... - imprecò ansimando e uscendo dalla bocca di Balin.

Lo osservò nuovamente: ansante, con la bocca mezza aperta e piena del suo seme, con piccoli rivoli di esso che, mischiati alla sua saliva, gli colavano dagli angoli delle labbra.

Dwalin avvampò nel rendersi conto quale effetto Balin riuscisse a fargli...

Si ricompose e, senza dire nulla, tornò nel giaciglio di suo fratello.

Aveva il cuore in gola e il desiderio stava nuovamente crescendo in lui...

Balin, dal canto suo, non proferì parola; dopo aver ingoiato il seme di suo fratello si accucciò nel letto e cercò di ignorare la sua erezione, troppo sveglia e desiderosa di attenzioni.

Ignorava le mille domande che la sua mente formulava, ignorava il ricordo del viso di Dwalin contratto dal piacere, ignorava il suo profumo sul cuscino e le lacrime che, silenziose, andavano a bagnarlo.

"È sbagliato..." continuava a ripetersi uno.

"Ma lo voglio." confessò con rabbia l'altro a se stesso.

Fu allora che Dwalin si alzò nuovamente e, salendo sopra Balin, andò a baciargli il collo con una dolcezza che pensava non gli appartenesse.  
Era il suo modo di chiedere scusa per esser stato tanto crudo nelle sue azioni e, quando notò suo fratello maggiore ormai calmo, prese un respiro profondo e gli sussurrò all'orecchio:

\- Girati... - il suo tono era tra il brusco e l'imbarazzato ma quando incrociò gli occhi arrossati di Balin si affrettò ad accorciare la distanza tra i loro volti con un bacio.

Non avrebbero dormito quella notte, lo sapevano ormai entrambi.

Era sbagliato poiché tra loro esisteva un legame di sangue ma non potevano impedire ai loro sentimenti e desideri di restare muti...  
Lo avevano fatto per troppo tempo.

E così si lasciarono andare, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, ad un amplesso dolce-amaro che sicuramente avrebbe cambiato per sempre le loro vite.

 


End file.
